


Truro...Revisited

by rencaff (anubis_k)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_k/pseuds/rencaff
Summary: Roger and Freddie reminisce about their days at boarding school...





	Truro...Revisited

Roger sat on the edge of his bed and watched Freddie lay his satin trousers on the carpet, and then placed his mattress on top of them. ‘What have you put them under there for, Fred?’ he asked.  
  
‘To iron out the ghastly creases, dear!’  
  
Roger thought Freddie was adorable at times. He was unlike any other man he’d met and was very endearing – and so, so camp. It made him laugh. He watched Freddie scramble under the covers, his long hairy legs, bare in his small, white underpants. He loved Freddie staying over at his, and his mum liked him too. She didn’t let many of his friends over, but thought Freddie was a lovely young gentleman – it was the first time Roger had had a friend stay over since his school days. School days… a lot had changed since then. It was all about girls now, but back then…well everyone knows what boys get up to, especially in same-sex private schools…Girls don’t want you at that age and there weren’t any anyway. He wondered what Freddie got up to in his school days – or nights in India. He seldom talked about it. And this ‘school stuff’ wasn’t the sort of subject he would want to discuss with most of his friends. But with Freddie…somehow it seemed an appropriate topic to drop in.

‘Fred?’

‘Yes dear?’

‘At school…at _your_ school, was it, you know, common to erm, did you practice kissing on other boys?’ Roger shuffled on the bed and prepared for a funny look from his friend.

‘Oh, of _course_ , darling, always,’ Freddie answered quickly, with a dismissive wave of his hand. He turned on his side as if he didn’t want to elaborate further.

Freddie was always strange and evasive about his time in an Indian boarding school. Roger lay back against his own headboard and pulled up the cover. As he did, Freddie turned back to face him with a devilish sparkle in his brown eyes.

‘Why do you ask, Rog? _Did you_?’

Roger blushed. ‘Yeah, yeah I – we did actually. It’s just something you do, init. But I’m no poof.’

Freddie giggled cheekily. ‘Roger, darling, everyone’s a touch bisexual if the situation calls for it! Nothing wrong with a bit of cock on the quiet!’

‘Hang on Fred! I never had _full_ sex,’ Roger dropped his voice to a whisper. ‘You know – just handjobs and…snogging – not that there was anything romantic about it, Frustrated little schoolboys, that’s all.’

‘But did you _enjoy_ it? Darling, this is me you’re talking to here – I was the arch poof!’

‘Yeah, of course I enjoyed it. Who doesn’t like being tossed off? You could always imagine girls if you wanted,’ insisted Roger. Freddie looked to one side then back to Roger.

‘Well Roger, every boy wanted a piece of me…’

He got up from the floor mattress and sat on Roger’s bed. Roger sat up. ‘Do you ever miss those times?’ he asked.

‘I loved it, clandestine, _naughty_ , the feeling you could get caught any time. Oh, I fucking loved it, darling.’

Roger swallowed hard, thinking about sex with males. Freddie continued; ‘I mean this is your family home – your mother is just downstairs – she could catch us at it!’ he laughed, a naughty slag cackle.

‘God Freddie, don’t, I’m so fucking hard. I’m not gay…y’know, but…I sort of feel nostalgic for it, how sneaky it felt, a guilty pleasure.’

With that, Freddie leaned in for a kiss and Roger didn’t – couldn’t push him away. He felt teeth as he gently sucked Freddie’s bottom lip, and Freddie ran his long fingers up Roger’s back.

‘Push my chair against the door,’ Roger said, breathily. He couldn’t risk his family walking in, he’d have to run away and never come back. Freddie quickly shoved the chair against the door and all in one swift movement, removed his pants and knelt on the bed. Roger laid back, as Freddie pulled down Roger’s pyjama bottoms and kissed from his cock all the way up to his neck. Roger got goosebumps all over his body, and the nerves of his stomach quivered at the touch of Freddie’s lips. Those lips brushed Roger’s and he parted his own for Freddie’s tongue. He gently held his friend’s face around his strong jawline, and scrunched his bushy black hair in his fingers. Freddie kissed all the way back down his stomach to his hard cock, Freddie’s own warm erection touching Roger’s leg. Then Freddie took Roger’s cock in his mouth and slowly sucked it, swirling his tongue round the tip and then taking it all in. Roger gripped at the bedclothes and mattress, and began to breathe heavily. He looked down to see Freddie, clearly thoroughly enjoying what he was doing – he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Just then, there were footsteps outside the door. Roger’s mum called out ‘Good night boys’. Roger shot up. ‘Uh, night mum!’ Freddie was almost smiling around Roger’s cock – there was laughter in his eyes as he paused for a moment in his task. He swallowed hard. ‘Good night Mrs. Taylor!’ he said in his polite English gentlemanly way, and quickly sucked quite firmly on Roger’s cock, making him gasp quite loud. They heard a floorboard creak as his mother lingered for a moment outside the door, but thankfully they soon heard the sound of her clicking her bedroom door shut. Roger had to bite his pillow as Freddie sucked his cock, and stroked his perineum, which was the thing that took him over the edge – this boy was obviously experienced. ‘Fred,’ he whispered. ‘Oh fuck!’ Freddie knew his deed was done, and stopped, as Roger’s cum spurted out in warm shots down his neck. Freddie looked accomplished and smug, and he softly giggled. ‘Was I as good as the boys at school?’

‘Fucking miles better!’ breathed Roger. ‘This stays here, ok Fred?’

‘Course it will darling. I’ll take it to my death.’ He smiled a toothy smile, as he flopped off the bed onto his own mattress...


End file.
